The present invention relates generally to the field of unmanned aerial vehicles, and more particularly to hazard detection using unmanned aerial vehicles.
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. Flight of the UAV is controlled either autonomously by onboard computers or by a remote control operated by a pilot on the ground or in another vehicle. The typical launch and recovery method of an unmanned aircraft is by the function of an automatic system or an external operator on the ground.
A motor vehicle collision, also known as a traffic accident, traffic collision, motor vehicle accident, car accident, automobile accident, road traffic collision, road traffic accident, or wreck occurs when a vehicle collides with another vehicle, pedestrian, animal, road debris, or other stationary obstruction, such as a tree or utility pole. Motor vehicle collisions may result in injury, death, vehicle damage, and property damage. A number of factors contribute to the risk of collision, including vehicle design, speed of operation, road design, road environment, driver skill and/or impairment, and driver behavior. Worldwide, motor vehicle collisions lead to death and disability as well as financial costs to both society and the individuals involved.